Tourniquet
by Tijuana.Genius.26
Summary: After Rachael tried to stop a robbery she was poisoned with the fumes. Now she is dying, but she also reveals a dark secret of her past that might be the reason she wants to die, but Raph won't let her die. Evanescence song Tourniquet on the 4th chapter. Review to keep on going.
1. Poisoned

**Here is the story that was requested by Aerrow. Finn.1626, love ya my peep! This story is for u and u readers out there this is for u too. Enjoy! OK I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles (but I wished) or the song, which is on chapter 3. I do own my 4 OCs: Rachael, Leanarda, Mollyangela, and Donatella. Ironic right?**

* * *

_Rachael's POV_

I was walking home to the sewer where Raph was going to teach me some things when I saw two guys carrying money to the trunk of a white van.

"Hey, bozos!" I yelled, getting my sias ready to attack. "Drop the bags and no one gets hurt!"

"That's what you think." one of the boys smiled. I only could see his hair since he was wearing a black shiny hockey mask and the other guy was wearing a white one but he was a brunette. Well, the next thing I knew they sprinted towards Central Park, but I followed them. I was right on their tails until they stopped at a dead end.

"Good-night, babe." They snickered. They, then, threw a smoke pellet at me, but when it hit the ground smoke didn't come out of it this pink smoke came out of the pellet. I stated to get dizzy and my vision stated to get blurry and quickly pushed the emergency button on my T-Phone before everything turned black.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Mikey! Turn that TV off right now and spend time with me now!" Molly demanded. She spent half an hour earlier that night trying to be with her boyfriend, but he did nothing but watch TV.

"In a minute, babe." Mikey said.

Molly put her hands on her hips and thought of some way to distract him so she can have his attention. Then it clicked, Molly got on top of Mikey, who was moving his head to face the TV without much success.

"Babe, can you-" Mikey was cut off by Molly's kiss. He kissed her back with enthusiasm.

"OK, babe." Mikey giggled, "You win, I surrender." Mikey put his hands up with surrender.

"About time." Molly giggled.

* * *

Donnie was in his room listening to _The Diary of Jane_ by Breakin Benjamin, with Donna lying on top of him with her chin on his plastron.

"Donnie?" Donna stared at Donnie with her sparkly silver eyes that had a hint of purple in them.

"Yeah, Donna, what is it?" Donnie asked.

"I wonder something."

"What?"

"I wonder where sexual pleasures are in the brain?"

"Hmm, good question...maybe my brothers and your friends would be our lab rats for us."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Well, Leo, automatically, will say no and Lea wouldn't be thrilled to be hooked to a machine."

"Why?"

"You have to swear you won't tell her I said anything about this."

"I wouldn't tell a soul."

"OK, when Lea was 5 she saw visions of danger and her parents were scared to death and as she got older it got a lot stronger. They thought she was crazy and sent her to a loony bin. After she was released she ran away here."

"...Really?"

"Donnie, she was hooked to a machine ever since she was 5 and she was 15 last time she was hooked to a machine. Everybody called her crazy and loony."

"Oh."

"What about the others?"

"Rach and Raph wouldn't do it because they are total asses when it comes to this stuff and will actually give us lectures on why the stuff we do is stupid."

"Mikey and Molly?" Donnie said, but knowing the answer.

"They are like kids, Donnie! They are so immature!"

"Then we have no choice, do we?" Donnie said, seductively.

"What choice?"

"We have to be our own lab rats." Donnie smiled.

"Wait! Me. You. Hooked. Machine. Here. Now. On the bed." Donna asked.

"Yeah and it doesn't have to be on the bed it can be anywhere you like." Donnie purred.

"Donnie, are you crazy." Donna laughed.

"Crazy for you, my love."

"Look, Donnie, you know I'm a virgin."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Sorry, Donna. Donna?" Donnie's eyes went wide when Donna took off her shirt to reveal a dark purple bra.

"...But I'm willing to do it with you...(giggles)...because I trust you." Donna giggled, seductively.

Donnie could feel a smile creeping on his face. Then he pulled her closer and put his arms around her waist.

"So..." Donnie said casually, "...You trust me enough to lose your virginity towards me?"

"Yep..." Donna rubbed Donnie's biceps and his plastron. "...And lets not forget you are my boyfriend."

Then without warning he crushed her lips into his. Donna moaned as he did this.

* * *

Leo and Lea were in his room meditating.

"Leo?" Lea mumbled.

"Yeah, Lea?" Leo asked.

"Do you wanna...never mind."

"Do I wanna what?"

"Never mind...it's stupid...forget I said anything."

"I can't...what were you gonna ask me?"

"..."

"Lea?" Leo cooed.

"Nope."

"Spill it or else."

"Or else what?"

Leo started to poke and pinch her sides.

"L-Leo...s-stop...haha...quit it...not how to treat a lady! S-STOP! LEO!" Lea screamed with laughter.

"Then tell me what you were going to ask."

"Why?" Lea asked.

"I want to know."

"..."

"Don't make me tickle you." Leo warned as he pretended to grab at her.

Lea flinched, but realized he was serious.

"OK, OK, OK." Lea sighed. "I was going to ask if you wanted to have sex with me?"

Leo was silent for a few moments. Lea and Leo stared in each others eyes.

_Did she really say that? _Leo said in his thoughts. _She wants to have sex...with me?_

That question made him, for the first time, speechless.

* * *

Raph was pacing back and forth, being very worried about Rach's whereabouts.

"Where is she? She should have been here ages ago." Raph said to himself.

Then all of a sudden, his T-Phone started ringing. He looked at it and he ran out of his room.

"LEO! DONNIE! MIKEY! GIRLS!" Raph screamed. "Rach is in trouble!"


	2. Bad News

"Calm down, Raph. Me and the girls will see if Rachael is OK. You boys stay here and clean this place up for a change." Lea demanded.

"Lea, if anything goes wrong or need us, call us OK." Leo said.

"Of course, Leo, I will."

"I should go with you girls, after all she is _my_ girlfriend." Raph crossed his arms.

"Raph!" Leo scolded,"I think they know how to manage, Raph."

"Fine." Raph mumbled.

"Bye, boys." Molly waved.

The girls ran out of the lair and ran to the rooftops where they could get a better view. They looked all over the city until they looked in Central Park and found her bruised and bloody.

"Oh my God." Lea whimpered. She put Ray's head on her lap and stroked her dark red.

"Get Raph on the cell." Lea ordered.

* * *

_Raph's POV_

I sat their in the living room, waitin for them ta find my girl. I was becomin impatient.

"When are they goin to find my girl?" I groaned.

"Patients, Raph, patients." Leo reminded.

"Leo, I can't be 'patient', my girl is out there somewhere."

Suddenly a beeping was sounded, it was Leo's T-Phone.

"Hello?" Leo answered.

"Lea? Have you found her, yet? Raph is loosing it."

It was Lea! Good and "Hey!" I protested.

Leo put it on speaker, so all of us could hear it.

"Yeah, we found her." Lea sighed, "She isn't doing so hot."

"What's wrong with her?" Leo asked. This made me stand and stared at Leo for an answer.

"We don't know, Donna says that she was poisoned."

"Poisoned?! By who?" I asked, concerned.

"The Purple Dragons." Lea said weakly." They left a few evidence behind."

"We'll be right over."

I couldn't get it out of my mind..._She was poisoned by The Purple Dragons..._my thoughts said. I never said I loved her, and she could be dying if Donna or Donnie can't find a cure for this...this...this living hell.

"DAMN!" I screamed my lungs out.


	3. Worried

Donna's POV

"She better not be messing with us." I said."I hate it when she does that."

"Why?" Lea asked.

"Because I was working on an important experiment."

"With Donnie?" Molly said, with a that surprising tone in her voice.

"Yes."

"What kind of experiment?"

"That is none of your business!"

Molly laughed and I was ready to slap her.

Molly's POV

When I got done laughing I continued to get bored. I got bored pretty easily and usually me and Mikey found a way to amuse us.

"They better hurry and get here...I'm getting pretty bored...I'm gonna scream." I informed them. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-"

"Molly! Be quiet!" Lea said putting her hand on my mouth.

"Why?"

"Because we are ninjas and when ninjas are on surveillance they are suppose to be silent!" Lea yelled quietly.

"Fine, I'll scream quieter."

"Don't scream at all." Donna said.

" Fine!"

* * *

Normal POV

The boys hurried to the shell raiser and Leo drove as quickly as possible. Thank God there was no one out tonight on the street.

"Hurry, Leo." Raph demanded."We have to save my girl."

"Your girl?" Mikey smiled.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend, get over it."

"Raph, I'm going as fast as I can." Leo said.

"Donnie can't you make this thing go any faster?" Raph asked. He was getting impatient really fast.

"*Raph has girlfriend that he'll never see again*...OW!" Mikey sang but was slapped by Raph.

"Shut up, Mikey!"

"Raph, why didn't you tell us about Rachael and you?" Leo asked.

"Because you'll be making a big deal about it and then you guys will make it an excuse that I've gone...soft."

"No we wouldn't."

"Dude, if you were Pinocchio right now your nose would have grown."

"It's not a lie."

"Guys, we're here." Donnie said.

* * *

Raph's POV

I got out of the Shell Raiser and hurried to Rachael. My God! She was as pale as death.

"My God, Rachael!" I exclaimed.

"She's gone into a coma." Donnie informed.

"Lets get her to the lab." Donna said.

Donnie and Donna loaded her up in the Shell Raiser and left for the lair. Once there Donnie and Donna hurried to the lab with Rachael, who was being carried by Raph, and was being examined. Raph laid her on the examination table and stayed and helped out.

"How is she, Donnie?" Raph asked.

"Like Donnie said, Raph, she's in a coma." Donna replied.

~Time Skip~ 10:00 p.m

Mikey and Molly were asleep on the couch with there backs touching each other, Lea and Leo were cuddled up together, asleep. Donna and Donnie were examining Rachael one last time before going to bed. Once they did, they told Raph to put her in her room because she needed a comfortable place to sleep. Raph hurried to her room and laid her there on her bed, under her red bed sheets, in her red and pink room. Raph got on his knees and held Rachael's hand as he buried his face in the sheets praying for her to get well and wake up soon.

~At 6:00 a.m~

Rachael's POV

_I heard everything, but I couldn't wake up. I heard Raph asking,_ "How is she, Donnie?"

"Like Donnie said, Raph, she's in a coma still." _I heard Donna replied._

_Why did this happen to me? Why me? I was trying to do the right thing, but I guess karma got to me. After all I was working for Master Leon, Master Splinter's old enemy, and worked for the Shredder. It's a good thing that I'm not working for any of them anymore because I would have married one of the mutants. I thank Raph for that. He saved me when I was abused and tortured. I fell in love with Raph, that's why I was abused. I was in love with the enemy. Well, I hope I can wake up and see Raph one more time before I die...I love him!  
_

~At 8:00 a.m~

Raph stayed there by her side all night not falling asleep. Donnie came in there to check on Rachael.

"Well, she is still in a coma." Donnie sighed.

"Will she ever wake up?" Raph asked.

"I don't know, that's the thing." Donnie said.

"What do you mean? You know everything!" Raph was getting steamed up." Donnie, I want her back."

"I know you do, Raph." Donnie put a hand on Raph's shoulder. "I'm doing everything I can to save her, Raph."

"I love her, Donnie." he whimpered. Raph had tears in his eyes.

"I'll try, Raph." Donnie whispered.

* * *

"Raph, come eat, please?" Leo pleaded.

It's been 2 weeks and nothing. She hasn't woken up from her coma, yet. Raph was getting worried by the second. Raph hasn't eaten in days and was becoming weaker and weaker by the hour.

"No, I'm not hungry." Raph replied.

"Raph, you don't have to eat with us, you can eat in here. Just eat something, please?" Lea begged.

"Thank you, but no thank you."

Leo and Lea left the room and Lea stopped Leo.

"Leo, what are we gonna do?" Lea asked.

"I don't know, I'm worried." Leo said.

"I know you are, we all are. I just hope Rachael wakes up soon, if not Raph would die."

~Time Skip~At 12:00 a.m~

Raph's POV

I've been here for days. Not eating or sleeping for days. I'm growing very weak, but I don't care. I'll die for Rachael, I'll do anything for Rachael. I'll give her my heart if she needs it, I'll give her my eyes so she doesn't go blind, I'll give her my liver f she needs it. I will do anything for her, give her anything. She is my queen. I lover to death and if she dies, I'll die.

My thoughts suddenly vanished by a familiar voice.

"Raph? Where am I?" Rachael asked.

"Rach? Your back!" I yelled for joy.

"Of course I am."

"Guy! GUYS!" Raph screamed. "She's back!"


End file.
